


A Proposal

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: If one want to subtly propose, one might inform the intended of a wish to share a domestic experience daily for the rest of your lives.





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimZim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimZim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue is a bad colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). 



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The comic [on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/180070541023/on-ao3-work-progress-behind-the-scenes-with-no), and [behind the scenes making of](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/180070538968/on-ao3-on-tumblr-squidhelp-this-is-how-my).
> 
> Commission based on a comment from SimZim on [chapter 36 of Blue is a Bad Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033244/chapters/35533209). 
> 
> _"Side note but I was thinking more about Tobirama's reaction and I remembered something that I had heard on TvTropes I think, that in Japan a lot of older marriage proposals were indirect. So I double checked and while the ones I found were not exactly the same (one was "Will you make miso soup for me everyday?" and another was "Would you like to share the same grave with me?" ) the tone was kind of similar and I don't think that that's what you were going for. But I felt that I mention that cause the image of that blew my mind and would put his reaction in a whole different context. And I mean, the founding period would definitely be somewhere in Japan's past timeline wise in some sense or another so older proposals could be current proposals methods."_
> 
> I've carried that comment with me ever since I read it, and now that I got what could be construed a prompt-less commission, here you are! If they were reasonably relatively well adjusted, with the tone of proposal~ Enjoy the fluff and don't forget to brush your teeth! :'D
> 
> Micron ink pens, bottled ink, white gel pen and gouache on printer paper.


End file.
